


【鸣佐】你撒娇你也能找到男朋友

by sanhuyu



Series: 非典型ABO系列 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanhuyu/pseuds/sanhuyu
Summary: *是活动文555我终于交上了！*情人节快乐！*非典型ABO注意！Beta鸣×Alpha佐*年下注意，酒吧YP约到真爱系列*道具注意，我选了个很小清新的（？*二设：Bata可以喷Alpha向和Omega向香水来表明自己在上or下，但本身闻不到Alpha信息素
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: 非典型ABO系列 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498553
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	【鸣佐】你撒娇你也能找到男朋友

这是漩涡鸣人第N次踏进Echo,他轻车熟路地径直来到吧台，朝调酒师露出个大大的笑脸，“老样子。”

那人点头致意，过不一会儿递给他一杯Salty Dog，鸣人上身瘫在吧台上接过去，嘴里在呢喃着什么。从调酒师的角度看，他就像只大橘猫伏在桌台上，脸颊两边的胡须还因为撇嘴抖了抖。

“你笑什么？”鸣人不解地抬头看他，戴着黑色口罩的银发男人却只是打量他。

“行了行了，你又猜到了对不对。”鸣人嘟囔着坐直了身子喝了一口，“没错，我老妈又催我带对象回去过年了。”

“那就找一个。”

“你说得轻巧，我也想，可对象又不是可乐，说买就买了。再说了，他们还一心想让我找个Omega回去，整天跟我说想抱香香软软的小孩子，我...”

卡卡西伸手想去揉一把他的头发，被他偏头躲开了。“越长大越不可爱啊，怪不得师父师母想要逼你结婚了。”

“先不说我是个Beta，生育率有多低，我根本不喜欢那些Omega啊，找个跟我一样的Beta多好。”

卡卡西没说话，他知道鸣人不是那种人，虽然嘴上说着满不在乎的话，却是个连炮都不随便约的人。他大鸣人十四岁，也算从小看着他长大，可就没见过他对谁真正动过心。好歹二十出头的Beta了，再不领回家一个对象也确实说不过去。想了想他还是决定帮上一把，也省得他老来这里蹭酒喝。

要说人选，他手里还真有一个，就是不知道鸣人喜不喜欢这一款的。思量间他压低了声音神秘兮兮地问：“你换香水了？味道没上次那么冲。”

鸣人撇撇嘴：“我又不是来约炮的，只是单纯想喝一杯不行吗。还有啊，大叔，你这样已经算是性骚扰了吧。”他四下看了看，大都是些跟他一样大小的年轻人，男男女女聚在一起喝酒谈笑，也不乏和他一样大学生打扮的，比起喝酒更喜欢这里的气氛，剩下些中年男性，穿着平价的西装，脸上或多或少带点工作一天后的疲惫之色。他又在心里暗暗吐槽，喷再浓的也没用，想约也约不到啊。“你每天都看这些不会无聊吗？”

“每天都可能有惊喜哦。”

“什么？”鸣人顺着他的目光看过去，尽头是一个穿着黑色高领毛衣的黑发男子，他坐在角落里，身边没什么人，面前是一杯喝了一半的金汤力。就算只看到了侧脸也足以让鸣人感到惊艳，那张脸的轮廓分明，下颌处线条流畅而优美，唇很薄却不会让人觉得刻薄相，鼻梁高而挺，即使闭目养神也让人移不开视线，俊美而慵懒，那一刻漩涡鸣人几乎听到了自己吵个不停的心跳声。

他端起酒杯喝下一大口，又注意到那双修长的腿，差点呛到自己——目测不是Omega。

卡卡西心下了然，不紧不慢地擦着杯子，开始倒自己的情报：“那个人是上个月开始来这儿的，每周六晚上，一个人，去搭讪的不少但是没几个真能说上几句，看着是个不好约的。”

鸣人倒是没多想，他刚给自己顺了气，眼睛还是不自觉地往那边看，极大地发扬了乐观主义精神：“那不正好？”

卡卡西看他不自觉勾起的嘴角只觉好笑，却不料不等他在说什么鸣人就起身向那人走去，明显很有兴趣。于是他默默咽下了，反正总会有机会发现的，就当看个好戏了。

Echo的灯光是暖黄色的，加上怀旧风的装修风格，整间酒吧显得很温馨。觉察到有人来后，宇智波佐助有些不耐烦地睁开眼，却差点被晃到——来人一头金发，在光下显得更明亮，他稍下移视线，便撞进了一片蓝色的海——猝不及防。

他连几乎脱口而出的干嘛都忘了说。

好在对方也愣住了，这让他觉得自己没那么尴尬。

过了一会儿，还是那人先开了口：“你和一个我认识的人长的好像啊。”

本以为是个外国人，开口却是纯正的日本语，不过他还没来得及惊讶就被这句话弄得哭笑不得。“迄今为止的搭讪中，你这句话最俗套。”

鸣人脸上挂不住了，他本来是想夸一句你的眼睛真好看，像最干净的夜空，现在一想貌似也挺俗套。他挠挠头，说就是很像嘛。

佐助没说话，只打量着他，看起来比自己小上五六岁，脸上有六道奇怪的猫须胎记，配上他金发碧眼的长相倒也不显违和，反而生出几分别样的朝气。又穿一件橙色套头卫衣，更是像个大男孩儿，他甚至怀疑对方有没有到法定喝酒年龄。对方高高瘦瘦的，倒也不像个Omega。他稍微放了心。

这边鸣人见他没了防备时的僵硬模样，立马自顾自地一屁股坐在他对面。他一连串问了好多问题，佐助没有一一回答，只说来这里有事，其他的一概不谈。

鸣人也不气馁，他看佐助的金汤力已经喝了大半，忙问要不要再来一杯。佐助这才又抬眼仔细打量他，也不说话，只是嘴角似笑不笑。

“喂，别看我这样，我可是已经二十一岁了。”鸣人见他还只是笑，脸上更挂不住了，心想这人好看是好看，就是性格太恶劣，难怪之前都没人约他。

他紧了紧拳头，转念一想，便给了那人一个大大的笑脸，这下换他愣住，鸣人有些得意地开口：“还是说，你不敢？”

连佐助自己都没意识到，他们居然在这里玩小孩子之间幼稚的挑衅游戏，等反应过来的时候，两个人已经喝光了一瓶威士忌。

鸣人的话很多，但很快他就发现佐助的话也不少，他们像两个相识多年的冤家一样把对方怼了个遍，从头到脚，要多幼稚有多幼稚。不过两人看向对方的视线却是愈发热烈起来，别扭程度倒是跟喝下的量成了正比。酒瓶空了之后，鸣人随手把它推到一边，眨着眼问他：“走吗？”

佐助的回应是揪着他的领口送上一个吻：“怕你不敢。”

出了酒吧，寒风一下子灌进脖子，冻得鸣人一个激灵，酒醒了小半，他望了望身边的帅哥，只见人家风衣围巾护体好不潇洒，登时把头一扭问去哪。

佐助心道好笑，见他穿的实在单薄，便扯下自己的围巾扔给他，果见鸣人一脸讶异的看回来，他心下一动，面上却还是淡淡的，伸手替他整理着。

鸣人到底没坚持住，直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛，半晌说：“原来不是纯黑的啊。”

“想也知道不可能纯黑。”

“但也好看啊，夜空里没有星光点缀不是很寂寞吗？”

活到这么大第一次被这么简单地撩到的佐助脸颊一热，忙转移话题：“你带身份证了吗，二十一岁的小朋友？”

小朋友果然炸了毛，他径自转身走在前面不顾后面的人喊着他臭大叔，心情颇好。不过他没料到鸣人真的没带身份证。

佐助愣在一家装饰得粉嫩嫩的Love Hotel门口，鸣人完全无视他嫌弃的目光，就差勾着脖子哥俩好儿地把他拽进去了。

“不是吧，佐助大叔，你难道是那种约个炮都必去希尔顿的类型吗？”

佐助懒得搭理他，只丢给他一个“你觉得呢”的眼刀。鸣人小声吐槽了一句万恶的资本主义，又一想自己何尝不是，又谄媚地笑着拉他进来：“问题不大，再说了，你也等不到那时候了吧。”

鸣人的腿故意蹭过他胯下，佐助顿时呼吸一滞，他按住鸣人不安分的腿，拉着他去前台飞快地办好了入住手续，几乎是把鸣人甩进电梯，知道的是来约炮，不知道的看这架势还以为他俩约架。

鸣人只愣了一下就反应过来，他拽着佐助把自己凑了上去，先是用舌头舔过他的唇，佐助配合地张口让他顺利侵入，一面与他唇舌交缠一面分神按下三楼的按钮。短短数秒钟两人已经难分难解，一吻毕都有些意犹未尽。佐助那双漆黑的眸此时也漾了些春意在里面，鸣人会意，拉着他到房门口迫不及待地开门、关门干脆利落地又把他按在房门后亲了上去。这是更具情色意味的吻，他们的舌逐一扫过对方的上颚转瞬又纠缠在一起，彼此吸吮的力度不分伯仲，一时间屋内响起了隐秘的啧啧水声。鸣人一手扣着他的后脑，一手已经溜进了衣服摸上他的胸膛，佐助则禁锢着他的腰，两人以恨不得把彼此刻进身体里的力度拥吻着，不清楚究竟吻了多久，只是吻毕两人唇都有些微肿。

“技术不错嘛，大叔。”鸣人又伸出舌头把他嘴角溢出的津液轻舔了去，佐助只觉下身又硬了几分，连信息素也不自觉放得更多了。

“多谢夸奖，小朋友，你也不错。”

“洗澡吗？还是...”

佐助又按下他作乱的腿，他本是有轻微洁癖的人，但眼下却顾不上这些，他只知道眼前这个人对自己有着致命的吸引力，他等不及了。“明知故问。”

两个人一路跌跌撞撞来到床边，一边又忘情的吻着一边把彼此剥得只剩内裤。

“哟，身材不错。”鸣人盯着他的胸肌和腹肌，勾起一个有些痞痞的笑，刚才的手感他还记得，只是那紧实细腻的触感都能让他更兴奋，他忍不住把手又覆上去。

佐助懒得管他，翻身去抽屉里找东西，可他拉开第一个抽屉有些愣住了，那里面没放润滑剂和套子，赫然是一堆玩具：一截红色软绳、一个按摩棒、一副手铐、一个皮质项圈还有一条红色的系了铃铛的丝带。

鸣人见他半天没动静，忍不住凑过头来：“爱情旅馆嘛，备点情趣用品也正常。”

“你常来？”

“才不是。”鸣人下意识就反驳，什么啊明明刚才都说过了自己也不是随便就跟别人约炮的人，这么问故意让他下不来台吗。他转身去拉右边的抽屉，把那一小瓶润滑剂和一盒套拿了出来，却见佐助正拿着那截红色软绳若有所思的样子。

“原来你爱玩的啊？”鸣人以为他不好意思开口，一把夺过软绳，在佐助还没反应过来时已经捆住了他的手，“不用不好意思嘚吧呦，我不会笑你的。”

鸣人见他终于回过神来，又不自觉朝他笑得灿烂，一边剥他内裤一边问：“后入和骑乘，你更喜欢哪种？”说完还坏心眼地弹了一下他的柱身。

佐助被刺激地倒抽一口气，心想自己被绑着双手其他姿势都不方便，鸣人摆明了要用骑乘式，便大大方方地选了骑乘式。

这本该是个无比香艳的夜晚，对于已经禁欲了好久的宇智波佐助来说，恰到其分的酒精摄入量，一张King size的大床，昏暗暧昧的灯光，和一具年轻的，几乎要散发出阳光香气的美好肉体——他猜测鸣人应该加入了什么运动类社团，篮球也好排球也好都无所谓，毕竟他身上那些形状优美的肌肉实在是美感的具化。

是的，这会是一个异常香艳和谐的夜晚，如果他的小朋友没有把沾着润滑剂的手指捅进他的后穴。强烈的异物感让他整个人都弹了起来，可鸣人就叉着腿坐在他小腹上，一下子又把他压了回去。

“你干嘛！”鸣人皱起眉头，“会受伤的。”

佐助只觉得脑子里嗡嗡乱响，一定是哪里出了问题。

“我还想问你干嘛，你不会是准备上了我吧？”

“要不呢？”鸣人一脸不解地看他，“难不成你上我？”

还不等佐助反驳，他下意识地撇撇嘴，又加上几句：“虽然我换了牌子，但喷的还是Alpha向香水，事到如今你不会想耍赖吧？”

…“我闻不到。我是个Alpha。”

鸣人盯着他紧皱的眉头，忽然间松了口气，他扔了润滑剂去吻他眉心：“好了好了，Alpha也没关系，我会小心点的。”

“解开。”

“不行。”他才不傻，就算仗着自己年轻，力气也最多跟佐助不相上下，他可不想好好的美好夜晚变成斗殴现场。

“你敢继续就杀了你。”

鸣人却无视他的狠话，一手禁锢着他的双手，另一只又去探那处，果然比Beta还要紧致，他摸索许久终于成功探入了中指的一个指节。

佐助刚开始还骂骂咧咧的，现在却紧咬着唇不愿发出任何声音了。

看着他不知因痛苦还是羞耻而变得糟糕的脸色，鸣人也做不下去了，他忽地觉得委屈：“你又不说，我一个Beta哪里闻得到你信息素？我还觉得你欺骗我的激情和感情呢。”  
佐助还是不说话，鸣人气得去掐他乳头，终于换来他一声痛呼。

“你这么不配合，搞得我像强奸一样，难道我就好受吗？”

“还有，明明是你自己说的，从不随便跟别人约，我也一样啊。那你跟我来，不就是代表，很喜欢我的意思吗，难道因为你是Alpha就不喜欢我了？”

佐助本来想把他从身上踹下去，可听着他的控诉突然就下不去手了，他的小朋友坐在他身上撅着嘴，一副被欺负惨了的样子，连声音都带上了隐约的哭腔。

他说的没错，佐助绝望地想。无关性别与信息素，鸣人对他的吸引力是一种近乎本能的存在，他对这个聒噪但朝气蓬勃的笨蛋是，一见钟情。否则也不会轻易出手。  
鸣人那双湖蓝色的眸子此刻氤氲了些水汽，眼角都有些发红，委屈得像个被主人抛弃的小狗，却又倔强得不愿意妥协。

他终究还是不忍心：“哼，等下别做秒射侠。”

“佐助！”鸣人得了允许，果然眼睛都亮了起来，佐助几乎能看到他身后摇个不停的小狗尾巴，于是他好心情地笑了笑，双手绕到鸣人脑后把他拉向自己，又是一个绵长的吻。

鸣人感受着佐助的身体在逐渐放松，便大着胆子又加入一根手指，每当他眉头皱起时，又大力吸吮他的软舌，另一只手极富技巧地撸动着他的柱身，一寸寸卸了他的力气，直到他彻底软了腰。

“做得好。”鸣人放开他的唇，直直望进他眼底，毫不掩饰自己的喜悦和赞赏，成功地让他耳尖染上一层淡粉。

他三下五除二剥掉自己的内裤，又抽出一个套递到佐助嘴边，俯身在他耳边说：“而且佐助你也不亏，我分化晚，身边所有人都以为我会是个Alpha。你看，尺寸跟你也没差多少嘛。”

耳朵是他敏感带之一，佐助听他说这些又羞又气，却也乖乖咬住一角帮他撕开，只盼他赶快进入正题，哪来这么多话可讲。

鸣人给自家老二戴了套，抵在那亮晶晶的穴口前，不时戳着周边的褶皱，却迟迟不肯进去。这种隔靴搔痒的刺激反倒让他更觉得后穴的空虚感，还有些酥麻的痒意，好几次穴口都主动挽留着鸣人的龟头，可鸣人一直不肯进去。

佐助气得想骂他，无奈身体已被情欲支配，开口就泄出些丢人的呻吟声。他狠狠地剜他一眼，果然是小孩子心气，心一横，遂了他的愿：“快点，进来。”

鸣人不料他这么配合，扶着小兄弟便一冲到底，幸而刚才扩张充分，佐助只是惊呼一声并没有受伤。

“你...”他连话都说不出来，从没想过让别人进入自己的身体会是这样的感觉，他像是被一把刀剖开，后穴被塞得满满当当，刚开始的酥麻痒意已经完全被酸胀替代，太超过了。

完全进入后鸣人发出了一声喟叹，佐助的里面真的太舒服了，他好不容易忍住立刻抽送的念头去看佐助，只见他眼角被逼出了泪，脱力地倒在枕头上大口地呼吸着。鸣人笑了，等觉得佐助差不多适应了才缓缓地抽动起来，每一下都精准无比地蹭过他的前列腺——他刚才就发现了，佐助的前列腺似乎特别浅，这倒是给他不小的惊喜。

佐助快被快感淹没了，他几乎是不自觉地开始晃动腰迎合着鸣人的撞击，连嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊不成句的呻吟都顾不上羞耻，最初的不适早被灭顶的快感替代，没过多久他就交代在了鸣人手里。他高潮之后的身体软得不像话，没有一点力气再去配合了。恍惚间他看到鸣人伸出鲜红的舌头舔了舔他手心的白浊，这香艳的景色几乎又要让他硬起来。

“才二十多秒，佐助你真的是Alpha吗？”

你是小孩子吗？他内心怒吼，又报复性地猛然夹紧后穴，鸣人果然嘶地倒抽一口气，恶狠狠地瞪他一眼，佐助这才勾起唇角回他一个挑衅性的笑。

鸣人掐着他的腰又开始第二轮抽送，佐助还在不应期，阴茎被强行刺激着又立起来，他双手没有可抓的地方，腰部不自觉向后弓起，又把自己往他手里送了几分。

“啊、唔嗯，哈啊，，你，慢点...啊”

鸣人的回应是更猛烈的撞击，两人相连的下体已是泥泞一片，房间里充斥着大腿与臀肉啪啪啪的撞击声，混杂着咕啾咕啾的水声，让人面红耳赤。鸣人把佐助的腿架在肩上，又俯身去与他交换唾液，佐助连呻吟都被尽数吞下，只剩溢出的津液顺着下颌肆意流淌过脖颈。鸣人又用手指揉搓他的马眼，时不时轻轻掐上一下，便换来后穴的一阵绞紧，他舒服得要死，更加尽力地伺候起可怜的小佐助，在不知道抽插了多久后佐助又一次射了出来，白浊沾满了他的小腹，有一些还溅到他泛红的乳尖，画面异常淫靡。鸣人终于也坚持不住射了出来，他退出来摘下套子打了个结扔到垃圾桶，又伏在佐助胸前呵呵地笑，一头乱蓬蓬的金发扎得他脖子痒痒，可他已经没什么力气去推他了。

“舒服吗，佐助？”

佐助高冷地哼哼两声算是回答。

鸣人自顾自趴了一会儿，又爬起来去抽屉里翻些什么，佐助没在意，等了一会儿鸣人又回来跟他湿漉漉地接着吻，他整个人都散发着懒洋洋的气息陷在床单里，像只被挠舒服了的猫跟鸣人玩起了舌头追逐战，直到感觉到有什么东西绑上了自己的那根，他猛地睁开眼睛向鸣人投去质问的目光，鸣人却只是笑，绑好后伸手去拨那个铃铛。

“你混蛋！”

“因为佐助老是自顾自地就去了啊，太多次对身体不好的，现在我帮你控制一下，我去两次之后就帮你解开好吗？”

佐助本能地抗拒起来，但鸣人没给他机会，他长手一捞就把佐助翻了身改成了跪趴的姿势，俯身在他蝴蝶骨处烙下一吻，随后把自己的滚烫再度嵌入他的身体。

感受到佐助的挣扎，他从上去抓他的手，牢牢按在床单里，以一种绝对控制的姿态在他体内冲撞。他的腺体就暴露在鸣人面前，他听到鸣人粗重的喘息声就在脑后，炽热的呼吸尽数洒在他的背、肩和耳边，一种莫名的恐慌袭上心头，他连挣扎的力度都弱了下去，最后终于忍不住开口求饶：“鸣人，，帮我，解开，啊，，慢点，，太深了...”

鸣人不顾他变了调子的哭喊，只一个劲儿地去磨他的敏感点，他另一只手帮忙撸动着佐助的柱身，那里却因着根部绳子的禁锢而不得舒缓，佐助哭得脸上乱七八糟，嘴上断断续续还是些求饶的话，腰部却很诚实地晃动着，甬道也急剧地收缩着挽留着他，想方设法地想让他早点缴械。他每次都抽出将近三分之二的柱身再撞到最深处，佐助的小腹上依稀可辨被顶出的突起，他腰部沉下去，臀却高高翘起，整个人被折出一个惊人的弧度，鸣人揉捏着他的臀肉，在他越发高昂的叫声中一下又一下更快地撞击着。红绳已经被佐助的前列腺液打湿上面系的金色铃铛随着他的动作不时撞上佐助的根部，叮当的响声不断提醒着佐助他正被人压在身下侵犯的事实，这却让他更加兴奋，腰部更猛烈地晃动起来。

他不知道自己究竟保持这个姿势被顶弄了多久，只觉得再也跪不住了，又被鸣人从床上捞起来继续操干着，他想开口却觉得自己的嗓子沙哑异常，前端涨得难受，可他却没法解开束缚。鸣人存了心要这样玩儿，根本没有要放开的意思，他只觉得内壁都快麻木了，快感和痛感齐来，他在鸣人射进来的时候差点晕过去。

意识恢复后，他用尽全力回头去瞪他，鸣人却吻了吻他嘴角，调皮地笑笑：“无套中出是对你叫我小朋友的惩罚。”

说罢又伸手帮他解了阴茎铃，可佐助还是什么都没能射出来，他眼泪糊了满脸，那一眼虽没什么杀伤力却也让鸣人着实不忍，再来一次估计自己真的会被杀掉了。这么想着，他把自己已经疲软的性器抽出来，离开时发出一声响亮的“啵”，两个人都红了脸。鸣人率先反应过来，把他手上的红绳也解了，俯身去给他口，做足了道歉的姿态。

佐助活动了自己被勒出红印的手腕，看着自己胯下那颗金色的脑袋，最终也没有一拳打上去。何必跟自己过不去，他这么想着，伸手把他的头向下又按了几分，鸣人会意，给他做了几下深喉，等到佐助终于射出来时，两个人都已经是满头大汗了。

等清理完，鸣人拉好被子老老实实抱着佐助躺了进去，他差不多把自己挂在了佐助身上，趴在他胸口抬头对着他笑，像一只偷了腥的小狐狸。

佐助莫名地想起一句话：扮猪吃老虎。

“佐助，你说你怎么就这么喜欢我呢？”

“哼。”佐助懒得理他，却忍不住去揉他的头发，连自己都没发觉嘴角已经扬起。

“佐助，我们交往吧！”

“好。”

“哦还有，骑乘式下次再满足你吧。”

“鸣人。”

“嗯？”

“去死吧。”

早有防备的鸣人伸腿压住了他，成功保住了自家老二，又气呼呼地去吻他。两人又闹了一会儿，鸣人趁机在他额头亲了一口，然后迅速把自己埋进了被子。“晚安，男朋友。”  
佐助的额上还留着吻的触感，很轻很轻，却又炽热无比，仿佛点燃了心中沉睡已久的某处，很温暖。

还不错，他收紧手臂搂住自己的小男朋友，轻声回：晚安。


End file.
